Breaking a Wall
by Yumirix
Summary: On the day of Christmas in the city of Fukka where the most famous Queen of the business industry resides, The very Queen they say is heartless that can give off a smile with no meaning no emotion. On the day of giving would there be a spark that could melt her down? will there be someone capable to break her wall of solitude? Well you can read this story and find out :) ShizNat


Halloooo ^^ well felt like writing a one shot for the holidays

Warning: I am no writer, I just write when I got nothing else to do

This will be the first fan fic I'll be posting here. So please go easy on me

And please do forgive me for my bad grammar, I really suck _ I know

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime or any of the characters or any of the songs posted here. Oh yes songs from Frozen XD

_Italics – thoughts_

_**Italics and bold – song**_

* * *

They say ignorance is bliss; I've lived by those words for so long to the point I don't know who I am anymore. Or at least I was molded to be someone to never show their emotions and just smile when needed. As my father would say emotion would show weakness, and that I cannot afford to stain the family name for my failures. Every time my mask would falter my father would scold me and make me suffer the consequences. Ever since that day I've built a wall of ignorance encasing unnecessary emotions.

It had me in a life of solitude, alone with just my thoughts to accompany me. It sounds sad I know but it never bothered me so much in the 24 years I have lived. It helped me rise up in the business industry, taking the top in the age of 20. It made my father proud but at the same time my mother would always look so sad when she looks at me.

At the age of 22 my parents died in a plane crash as they were going for a business meeting in France. A part of me cracked when I heard the news but I never showed it, but inside I knew I was slowly dying. During their funeral I didn't cry, even if I did want to I didn't know how to cry. People would look at me with pity and all I do is smile at them. Some would look at me bewildered for the fact I looked as if I didn't care my parents died. They would call me cold, a monster, and an ice queen.

One nickname stuck though and that would be "Ice Queen"

Morning came in the City of Fukka which got covered in a blanket of snow and colors of bright orange and red in the horizon.

It was festive time as the grown-ups walked around in the scenery while the kids got out playing in the snow running around towards a park around a frozen lake. At the side of the lake, by a tree stands a lonely figure with beautiful pale skin, making her glow with the sun light. That morning she started to sing softly.

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_

_**Conceal, don't feel, put on a show**_

_**Make one wrong move and everyone will know**_

All those who pass by would look up to see who was singing with such an angelic voice. As they saw who it was they would leave frightened. Why? For they saw that the one who sang would be the "Ice Queen".

She stopped singing by the time she heard a scream. "DURAN! STOP!" screamed a girl being dragged by her dog as the dog ran towards the "Ice Queen".

Suddenly the girl lost her grip on the leash and fell on the snow letting the dog ran over, pounced and licked the "Ice Queen"

"would you get off of me please" actually she has a very soft spot for animals so she silently giggled patting the dog that made her fall. The dog was almost the same size as a bear, a "new founland" breed with white to gray fur making it look silvery. His eyes were bi-colored. One was blue and the other redish brown. And yes the dog looked quite fearsome but she showed no fear, no emotion, although her eyes did show a glint of joy in them.

The owner of the dog ran towards them, and started catching her breath when she stopped.

"I'm so sorry miss, Duran does this a lot" she said as she held out her hand, but ended up being pulled to the ground by her dog.

"ooof"

The "Ice Queen" looked up to see crimson eyes staring at her curtained with the stranger's chestnut colored hair. Only one word came to mind _beautiful_. For the first time she blushed at the thought. For the first time she got confused, and for a split second she lost control over an emotion she knows nothing at all.

The crimson eyed beauty turned red almost as red as a tomato. She looked away and glared at his dog who sat innocently watching the two with curiosity and amusement in his eyes.

"DURAN that wasn't nice at all, we could have hurt this pretty lady here" she glared at her dog totally forgetting where she was at that moment.

Emerald eyes widened at the compliment _pretty lady? Hmm.. _She tapped the shoulder of the stranger on top of her. "people are starting to stare at us" she said in a deadpanned voice.

The stranger stared at her in embarrassment "uh right, right I'm so sorry miss" she said standing up and held a hand to the "Ice Queen".

"thank you" she said taking the hand as she stood up and brushed off the snow of her back.

"are you hurt anywhere pretty lady?" the stranger asked as she scanned the body for any deformities, bruises or cuts.

The "Ice Queen" shook her head disregarding the sting of pain from her left ankle.

"are you sure miss?, ara your left ankle is swelling" she said bending down to take a closer look and lightly touched the swell. "It doesn't look good either". She looked up to see a spark in those emerald eyes and smiled.

"I'll treat it when I get home" she replied looking away.

"come on now pretty lady, my clinic is just at the other side of the road there. It's the least I could do after my dog injured you" she giggled and took the "Ice Queens" hand and slowly started walking towards her clinic.

_Pretty lady? Seems like she doesn't know me at all… _The "Ice Queen" thought, as she made no effort to pull away from such a comforting grasp. _What is this? _She just stared at the hand with a questioning gaze.

"Duran come, you are in so much trouble mister" she said looking at the dog's whimpering figure. And looked back at the "Ice Queen" smiling "my name is Shizuru Fujino by the way and again kanni na for my dog over there" she said pointing to the dog. She then looked at where the "Ice Queen" was staring at and quickly let go of the hand she just held. While blushing a deep red she bowed down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space" she looked up and gave her a bashful smile.

"It's alright, You said that he does that a lot, why is that?" she asked as they continued on walking. The injured woman still walked like nothing happened, hiding away whatever she felt at the moment.

"ara well uhm… Duran likes to think that he is a knight and senses girls whom are in distress and troubled and comes to the rescue" Shizuru replied scratching the back of her head. _Pretty lady here doesn't look like she is in trouble though… her song spoke volumes though.. _"The song you sang back there was beautiful what title was it?"

_Women in distress? Smart dog.. _"I actually just sing whatever is in my head" she replied blankly.

"oh well its really beautiful…. You have a beautiful voice" Shizuru whispered the last part, unaware that the "Ice Queen" heard it.

"thank you" she said giving Shizuru her perfectly constructed smile.

"you know I really don't mind calling you "pretty lady" but it would be nice if I knew your name" she smiled.

_What is this, do I fear I might scare you away with a name…? how odd _"You can call me Natsuki"

"Na-tsu-ki-han" she said in her thick Kyoto-ben. "that's a really pretty name, in that case call me Shizuru"

Natsuki inwardly smiled when she heard Shizuru tell her name. _such a sweet voice, heartwarming. I like it. _She felt a surge of pain suddenly coming from her ankle making her loose her balance. She then felt a strong-arm holding her up as she was waiting for the fall that never came.

"Are you ok Natsuki-han? Hold on to me for a bit, we'll just cross the street here" Shizuru asked looking down at the Ice Queen as she held her by the waist.

_So warm, why do I let you? I don't get it… _She then held on to Shizuru's arm and looked away to hide the pink shade that's coming up to her cheeks. "j-just Natsuki is fine, Fujino-san"

"Shi-zu-ru" she giggled "I feel old if you call me by my last name"

"Shi-zu-ru" Natsuki repeated saying the name sweetly and gently. At that moment her eyes softened. _I don't know why, I don't know how but this is a nice feeling._

_I know slowly but surely my walls would crack, I just never knew that the cause of it would be you._

* * *

Well that's the end of it it's actually longer but I thought that I should cut it short. Want to know if it bored you to the core or if you want me to continue the story XD

Anyways to those whom reached this point thank you so much for actually reading this story to the end… that alone means a lot to a boring writer like me

If, in case you like this story I will be posting all my other stories that I have written so far XD to scared to post it though

Hope you have the time to comment ;)

Ja ne,

_Yumirix_


End file.
